Wedding Peach (2004)
Wedding Peach is an anime television series based on the manga series by Sukehiro Tomita. It aired in Japan between April 5, 1995 and March 27, 1996, consisting of 51 episodes. The series was released in North America by ADV Films between March 9, 2004 and January 11, 2005. English Vocal Cast 'Main Cast' *Carla Witt - Yuri *Heather Kafka - Hinagiku *Larissa Wolcott - Momoko 'Secondary Cast' *Bill Wise - Jama-P *Brian Jepson - Limone, Yanagiba *Catherine Berry - Aphrodite *Gray Haddock - Yousuke *Lainie Fraisier - Raindevila 'Minor Cast' *Aimee Lasseigne - Jama-B (ep6), Mimiko's Mom (ep3), Natsumi (ep24) *Alexis Chamow - Akiko (ep28), Aquelda, Becca (ep32) *Alysson Wyatt - Nurse (ep2) *Andrea Osborne - Kachusha *Angela Rivera - Jura (ep48) *Arthur DiBianca - Rioma (ep34) *Ben Wolfe - Pluie *Carlos Trevino - Blackie (ep24) *Catherine Berry - Elena, Sakura (ep14) *Charles Campbell - Akira (ep5), Nakahata (ep9), Principal, Tree Face (ep15), Yukidaruma (ep37) *Chilimbwe Washington - Jama-C (ep6) *Christa Kimlicko Jones - Erika (ep9) *Christopher Loveless - Tajima (ep28) *Cyndi Williams - Butterfly (ep33), Cloud, Nocturne (ep15) *Dan Dietz - Hengama (ep41) *David Stokey - Petora *Edward Morgan - Kaji (ep13) *Edwin Neal - Jamapon (ep44) *Elena Araoz - Mimiko (ep3) *Elena Carillo - Beauty Betty (ep10), Shizuka (ep37) *Elia Nichols - Hitomi (ep21) *Greg Grosh - Fusuma (ep32) *Heather Kafka - Freesia (ep37) *Jeff Sims - Bat Monster (ep33), Wolfen (ep28) *Jenny Larson - Potamos *Jessica Hardick - Brani (ep36) *Jessica Schwartz - Ryuck (ep26) *Josh Meyer - Takuro, Ukima (ep27) *Julia Smith - Noise *Katherine Catmull - Devil Woman (ep38) *Katie Gillette Thornton - Reiko (ep27) *Kelly Huston - Keiko (ep32) *Ken Webster - Hamna (ep39) *Kim Diltz - Kaori (ep20) *Lainie Fraiser - Jamacho (ep44) *Laurie Gallardo - Blitz, Yukiko (ep7) *Lisa D'Amour - Akemi (ep5) *Marla Kanoff - Sakura/Celeste (ep45) *Matt Hislope - Tarashi (ep25) *Meg Bauman - Manami (ep32) *Michael Dalmon - Sojiki (ep40) *Nicholas Keene - Igneous *Paul Garza - Mimiko's Dad (ep3) *Peter Malof - Shouichirou *Rachel Rivera - Averse, Hatred *Richard Malley - Flower Buyer (ep5), Ohima (ep9), Ryuuzou (ep4) *Robert Kraft - Uragano (ep49) *Robert Newell - Sandra, Thunder (ep17) *Ron Berry - Susumu (ep3) *Ryan Wickerham - Pajama (ep8), Pump (ep30), Sacchima (ep10), Shimoshimo (ep31), Takashi (ep7) *Samantha Inoue Harte - Fortune Faye (ep12), Tamatama (ep35) *Shaneye Ferrell - Omanma (ep7) *Shannon Grounds - Odio, Oros *Shannon McCormick - Masahiro (ep5), Tanma (ep11) *Shawn Sides - Marilyn (ep18), Reiko (ep12), Satoko (ep21) *Spencer Parsons - Daruma (ep13), Donna *T. Lynn Mikeska - Salvia *Yasmine Kittles - Ranbo (ep23) 'Additional Voices' *Aimee Lasseigne *Alysson Wyatt *Arthur DiBianca *Ashton Gray *Benjamin V. Gallegos *Carmen Valera *Charlie Campbell *Chelsea Gilman *Chilimbwe Washington *Chris Scott *Cyndi Williams *Don Swaynas *Elana Wakeman *Elena Carillo *Hank Cathy *Hannah V. Gallegos *Harriss Callahan *Heather Shier *Ira Henderson *James R. E *Jane Kelbell *Janet Hurley Kimlicko *Jason Perry *Jeff Sims *Jeffrey Catlin *Josh Grelle *Julio Mella *Kathy Hatch *Lauren Brooke Cardenas *Lauren Tietz *Lesli Hoey *Lukas Best *Lyn Pierce *Matt Hislope *Michael Carino *Monika Kappe *Nathan James *Paul Garza *Pete Sharp *Ron Berry *Sam Webber *Samantha Clark *Samantha Inoue Harte *Sarah Thiemann *Scott M. Daigle *Shari Brown *Shobie Partos *Tanya Scharmann *Victor R. Gallegos *Wade Rowland Category:Anime Category:2004 Anime